movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers
Autobots * Optimus Prime – Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck * Bumblebee – 1977 Second-generation Chevrolet Camaro / 2006 Fifth-generation Chevrolet Camaro * Jazz – Pontiac Solstice GXP (killed by Megatron) * Ironhide – GMC Topkick C4500 (killed by Sentinel) * Ratchet – Hummer H2 Search and Rescue SUV (killed by Lockdown) * Jetfire – Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird (made suicide to save Optimus Prime) * Sideswipe – Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept * Jolt – Chevrolet Volt * Arcee – Ducati 848 Superbike * Chromia – Suzuki B-King Motorbike * Elita-One – MV Agusta F4 * Skids – Front Ice Cream truck / Chevrolet Beat Concept * Mudflap – Back Ice Cream truck / Chevrolet Trax Concept * Wheelie – Radio-controlled Ford F-Series Toy Monster Truck * Mirage/Dino – Red Audi R8 * Wheeljack/Que – Mercedes-Benz E550 (killed by Decepticons) * The Wreckers # Roadbuster – Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard # TopSpin – Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt # Leadfoot – Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target (killed by Lockdown's allies) * Brains – Lenovo ThinkPad Edge Laptop Computer * Hound – Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle * Drift – 2013 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse / Sikorsky S-97 Raider * Crosshairs – 2014 C7 Corvette Stingray * Legendary Warriors/Dinobots # Grimlock – Mechanical horned, fire-breathing Tyrannosaurus # Strafe – Mechanical two-headed, two-tailed Pteranodon # Slug – Mechanical spiked and bestial Triceratops # Scorn – Mechanical three-sailed Spinosaurus # Slash – Mechanical spine-clawed Velociraptor # Sludge/Slog – Mechanical spiked Apatosaurus # Snarl – Mechanical double-spined Stegosaurus * Windblade – VTOL Jet * Hot Rod – Citroën DS / 2017 Lamborghini Centenario * Sqweeks – Vespa Moped Scooter * Daytrader – Cloaked Mercedes-Benz LK Model 1920 dump truck * Cogman – Headmaster * Dragonstorm – Mechanical three-headed Dragon Combiner Decepticons * Megatron – Cybertronian Jet (killed by Sam Witwicky with the AllSpark, revived by Scalpel, killed again by Optimus Prime; Spark extinguish, but his conscience survived) * Starscream – Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor (killed by Sam Witwicky) * Barricade – Police Saleen S281 / 2016 Ford Mustang Police car (killed by NEST Soldiers, revived as a KSI Prototype, killed again by human military) * Frenzy – PGX Boombox / Nokia 8800 (killed himself by accident) * Brawl – Modified M1 Abrams Tank (killed by Bumblebee) * Bonecrusher – Buffalo H Military vehicle (killed by Optimus Prime) * Blackout – MH-53J Pave Low III (killed by Lennox and airstrike) * Scorponok – Mechanical Scorpion (killed by Jetfire) * The Fallen - Cybertronian Destroyer Jet (killed by Optimus Prime) * Soundwave – Cybertronian Satellite / Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (killed by Bumblebee) * Ravage – Mechanical One-eyed Jaguar (killed by Bumblebee) * Grindor – Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion (killed by Optimus Prime) * Sideways – Audi R8 (killed in car mode by Sideswipe) * Alice – Human Girl (damaged by Mikaela Banes) * Scalpel – Microscope (fate unknown) * Insecticon – Mechanical Insect (killed by Sam Witwicky) * Constructicons # Scrapper - Yellow Caterpillar D9T Bulldozer (killed by Airstrike) # Mixmaster - Gray Mack Concrete Mixer / Stationary Gun (killed by Jetfire) # Rampage - Red Caterpillar D9T Bulldozer (killed by Bumblebee) # Long Haul - Green Caterpillar 773B Dump Truck (killed by Airstrike) # Scavenger - Red/White Bucyrus RH400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator / Upper Body (killed by Rail Gun) # Hook - Yellow Crane Truck # Devastator - (Destroyed by Railgun) # Demolishor - White/Red Bucyrus RH400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator (killed by Optimus Prime) # ScrapMetal - Yellow Volvo Crawler Excavator (killed by his teammates as spare parts for Megatron) # OverLoad - Red Komatsu HD465-7 Articulated Dump Truck / Lower Body (killed by Rail Gun) # QuickMix - Gray Mack Concrete Mixer / Head (killed by Rail Gun) # GroundPounder - Yellow Caterpillar 992G Scoop Loader / Right Arm (killed by Rail Gun) # HighTower - Yellow Kobelco CKE2500 II Crawler Crane / Left Arm (killed by Rail Gun) # LandSlide - Green Caterpillar 773B Dump Truck / Right Leg (killed by Rail Gun) # PayLoad - Yellow Caterpillar Inc. 773B Dump Truck / Left Leg (killed by Rail Gun) * Shockwave – Purple Cybertronian Tank (killed by Optimus Prime) * The Driller (killed by Optimus Prime) * Laserbeak – Mechanical (killed by Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee) * The Dreads - Black Chevrolet Suburban Emergency vehicles # Crankcase (killed by Ironhide) # Crowbar (killed by Ironhide and Sideswipe) # Hatchet (killed by Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Mirage) * Galvatron – Flying Tank (Megatron resurrected) * Wasp – Green 2013 Pagani Huayra (killed by Bumblebee) * Junkheap – Mack TerraPro Garbage truck of Waste Management, Inc. (split into three) (killed by Hound and Lockdown's grenade) * KSI Sentries – 2013 Red/Blue/Black/Silver licensed Pagani Huayra (several killed by Autobots, Cade and Dinobots) * Two Heads (some killed by Hound and Lockdown's grenade) * KSI Bosses – Non-specific Fighter Jet (some killed by Autobots, Cade and Dinobots) * Lockdown's crew # Lockdown - 2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Coupe (killed by Optimus Prime) # Weirdwolves - Techno-organic canines (several killed by Bumblebee and Cade Yeager) # Shadow Raiders (several killed by Cade Yeager) # Drone balls (several killed by Cade Yeager) # Dumb Drones * Quintessa's army # Quintessa – Quintesson Sorceress # Sentinel Prime – Rosenbauer Panther Airport Crash Tender Firetruck (betrayed the Autobots; killed by Optimus Prime) # Sharkticons - Mechanical alien land sharks # Infernocus - Combiner (killed by Optimus Prime) * Infernocons - Guards of Quintessa (killed by Optimus Prime) # Skulk - Head and body of Infernocus # Rupture - mechanical bird-like dragon in toyline / Right Arm of Infernocus # Thrash - mechanical two-headed dragon in toyline / left arm of Infernocus # Gorge - mechanical troll-like dragon / left leg of Infernocus # Glug - mechanical amphibious dragon / right leg of Infernocus # Blight * Cyclonus – Attack Helicopter * Scourge – Mechanical Locust * Nitro Zeus – Saab JAS 39 Gripen Fighter Jet (killed by Bumblebee) * Oil-Slick – Low-Riding Motorcycle (body blown up by Bumblebee with head still functional) * Wreckage – M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier vehicle (killed by Drift and Crosshair) * Junglebot – Buffalo H Military vehicle (killed by Grimlock) * Berserker - Chevrolet Suburban Emergency vehicle (imprisoned) Category:Transformers Movies Category:Transformers